The Weight of Words
by goldencompass
Summary: Shameless Qui Obi mush.


**Qui-Obi gen mush fic**

It happened first not long after he had agreed to take the boy back as his padawan. The older man had been woken by the clear signals of distress eminating from Obi-Wan's quarters, and a quick scan of the Force had shown no real danger. It was clear that Obi-Wan didn't recognize that, that the boy was caught in negative dreams and thoughts. Indeed the raw anguish he sensed almost nailed Qui-Gon's feet to the floor.

/_Wake Padawan. Let your fears go/_ he sent over their bond as he approached the boy's room. He could hear the whimpering through the closed door – clearly his gentle force-suggestion had had no effect.

Running his hand over Obi-wan's hair, he laid his other hand on his apprentice's forehead, checking for fever. He was met with cool skin, much to his relief.

"Obi-wan?" he said aloud, sending waking suggestions over the bond once again. As the boy drifted to consciousness he cried more fully, tears falling down his cheeks.

/_What has frightened you so, my brave Padawan?_/

The teary blue eyes caught his own, and asked the one-word question. "Master?"

"Yes, it is me, Obi-wan I am here. Where were you?" he asked with quiet teasing.

He did not expect the strength of the relief that washed over his padawan as the boy clutched his tunic.

/_You came. You came for me!_/ came the quiet sob over their bond. Qui-Gon did not pause to consider what Obi-wan's words meant Rather, he sent immediate waves of comfort over the bond.

/_Of course I came for you, child. I will always come when you call, if it is within my power_/

/_Thank you, Master_/came the reply, and Qui-gon could feel the boy relax and drift closer to sleep. Just before giving in to slumber Obi-wan sent one last thought over the bond.

/_Please stay with me. Don't leave me Umé-li_/

Now, 6 months later they stood before the council to report on the progress of their training and the work at rebuilding their bond.

"And do you feel things are going well, Padawan Kenobi?"

"Yes Master Windu, I do."

"And do you trust your Master, are you loyal to him?

"Until my last breath, Master Windu."

The council member's eyes flickered at the strength of the reply.

"And what of your Master? Do you feel he trusts you?"

Obi-wan stiffened. "I would not blame him if he did not, sir."

Mace Windu frowned. "Remember, Padawan Kenobi, just as it is important for you to be trust and be loyal to your Master, we expect your Master to return the compliment. If you do not feel this perhaps Master Jinn is failing you."

"No!" Obi protested loudly before he had time to think. "He has never failed me! He is not capable of it. He is the best Jedi ever and my Umé-li! I could not ask for better.

As soon as he recognized what he had said, and in the presence of the great council members, Obi-wan attempted to slam his mental shields up. A quick glance revealed only a few of the members knew his native tongue and had registered his words. Thank the force his master was not one of them.

"Masters, I-I'm..."

"Take back the words you cannot," Master Yoda spoke up. Qui-Gon could practically see his apprentice physically wilt under the words. Obi opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Yoda. "Spoken in haste sometimes the truest words are." He gave the pair a once over, resting on Obi-wan. "Umé-li, hmmmm?"

Obi-wan flushed and just nodded sadly.

"Return to your quarters you may, young Kenobi. A good report you have given. Stay, Qui-Gon Jinn, you shall."

/_Rest easy, child, you've done well and have nothing to fear_/

No returning thought came through their bond as the boy left.

Turning to the council he released his anger and said "It seems cruel to send him away alone upset. Clearly I am not the Master I hope to be as I do not fully understand what happened here."

"Umé-li you are to him. Large responsibility that is."

Qui-Gon gave them all a frustrated look. Finally one of the older council members, sporting the same ginger hair as Obi-wan took pity on him. "Master Jinn it does not translate directly, but in our native tongue Umé means something along the lines of father and great man."

Qui-gon shut his eyes and let the meaning and understanding wash over him. Opening his eyes he glanced at her in confusion.

"But he called me something not quite the same. Umé-_li_?"

The smile the ginger-haired Master gave him was something between amusment and indulgence. "_Li_ is suffix added to several terms. It is something children use, it indicates great affection and innocence. It is likely the only version of the word Obi-wan ever knew."

"You mean, not only did he refer to me as a father figure, he called me..."

"Papa. He called you Papa." she laughed.

_Sith. Large responsibility indeed._

He wasn't sure how long he wandered through the temple gardens just trying to digest the scene that had played out before the council. He knew he should get back to their quarters as soon as possible to talk to Obi-wan, Force, the boy was probably a breathing mass of anxiety, at this point. He knew that he couldn't rush into this however. How he reacted to this moment could make or break them.  
_  
"Willing to take on this commitment, are you?" _Qui-Gon remembered Yoda asking him._ "Easier to walk away now, it is, if you are not. Think less of you, no one will. Fathers, Masters are not expected to be." _The Jedi Master was kind with his words, but it was clear he expected an answer._  
_  
"The Council may not think less of me for walking away, but Obi-wan would. I would." The man answered. "It is only a word."

"Weight, words do have. Rash you cannot be with a youngling's feelings."

"Words may have weight master, but this word does not have the weight to tear us apart, only to bind us together. If I may take my leave of you, I must go to my Padawan."  
_  
_They had allowed him to leave right away, yet he found himself here in the gardsns instead of back in their quarters. He did not need to examine his own heart for long. Indeed, he may not have come to the realization himself, but once the seed was planted, he could not deny that he felt a father's love for the boy in his charge.

But he also knew Obi-wan. The boy would think he was just humouring him. He would not believe himself capable of such love.

And then Qui-Gon knew exactly what he had to do.

In mere moments he found himself outside the door of Master Cezori, knocking rapidly. It was not long before the familiar face of the ginger-haired council member opened the door.

"Qui-Gon. Hello again. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Qui-Gon bowed formally. "I require a small favour Master..."

Master Cezori moved aside and motioned him into her quarters.

He hadn't expected it to take 20 minutes, but it could not be helped, and he found himself rushing back to his own quarters. He could feel his Padawan's anxiety and shame well before he reached the door.

From the emptiness of the common room, Obi-wan was locked away in his room.

/_Obi-Wan_/ he sent over the bond/_you do not have to hide from me_/

/_I'm not hiding, Master, I am studying_/

Qui-Gon sent the mental idea of an eyebrow raising across the bond.

/_How conscientious of you, Padawan mine, but I would like you to come talk to me_/

/_I have an assignment..._/

Enough was enough. "Obi-wan, come out of your room, please." he spoke out loud. The please was just for form, the words had the clear undertone of an order to them.

The door to the boy's room opened slowly, and he inched his way out, eyes trained to the floor. He moved just far enough out of the room to be considered "in the common room" while staying a safe distance from the older man.

"Do you fear I will strike you, Padawan?"

Obi-wan's head snapped up. "No Master! Never!"

"Then why do you stand so far away? It is clear you fear something."

Silence hung between them for some moments.

"They told you, didn't they?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, they told me."

"I'm sorry Master, it should be enough that you have accepted me back. I do not mean to impose on you, and I promise I will try to stop...this."

"Please come to me, child." The request was so gentle that the young boy could not deny it. He approached the couch where his Master sat, and stood quietly in front of him.

"I will not reject you, child. I am honoured and touched by your feelings, and return them my son." At these last words he took Obi-wan's smaller hands in his own. "Do you believe me?"

Sad eyes met his. "I want to, Master."

Gently he lifted the boy's chin and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you, meya quenïïn+"

The child's knees buckled under him, and he was grateful for his Master's strong arms to catch him and pull him closer, almost folding the boy into his robe.

"How – I – Mast-- how?"

"I asked Master Cezori. She is from your home planet. It took some moments to not mangle the pronunciation." the older man joked. "Rest now Padawan." he said, and brought Obi-wan's head to rest on his lap. It was not long before the boy was drifting, his master's robes clutched in his hands.

As Qui-Gon tucked him into his sleep couch Obi-Wan woke just long enough to ask "Again, umé-li?" The older Jedi stroked the boys hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep now, knowing you are loved, meya quenïïn+"

_  
+"my little boy" in Obi's native tongue._


End file.
